


The History Book on the Shelf is Always Repeating Itself

by RavenHunterintheTARDIS (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Book six doesn't really happen and neither does book seven, Don't get too attached to Alba, I haven't read book nine yet, I switched up the winglets, Just don't I'm warning you, Moonwatcher doesn't have powers, The Supernatural characters have different names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RavenHunterintheTARDIS
Summary: Alba is a SeaWing/IceWing hybrid who sees the death of every dragon he touches. Tamarin is a blind RainWing. Qibli is a SandWing ex-Outclaw who is now a soldier for Queen Thorn. Mindreader is an oddly friendly NightWing dragonet. Turtle is a SeaWing prince. Peregrine is a SkyWing healer-in-training. These six dragonets make up (most of) the Copper Winglet at Jade Mountain Academy. When a previously imprisoned dragon named Maelstrom takes over Alba's body and attempts to destroy Pyrrhia, the other five must band together and stop him.(Title from Waterloo by ABBA)





	The History Book on the Shelf is Always Repeating Itself

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this random idea for a Wings of Fire/Supernatural fic. I switched up some of the dragons in the winglets and it doesn't follow the plot of Moon Rising at all. Oh, and I didn't copy the whole Darkstalker-in-Moon's-mind thing, I wrote this before I realized that it might look like that. I hope somebody other than me thinks it's cool! (LOL)

Alba is not a normal IceWing. Anyone who’s ever met him knows this. His scales are too dark, his tail is too thick, and he had underdeveloped webbing in between his claws. He usually gets asked “What’s wrong with you?” as if he has some strange condition. It’s his mother, Tundra, who’s to blame for having his egg with a  _ SeaWing _ . Alba still doesn’t know how it happened, as his father, Stingray, refuses to talk about it on the odd times that he would visit Alba with the Talons of Peace. The SeaWings knew about him, and he would have gladly lived with them, but he had decided that because they spent a lot of time underwater, and as he had not inherited gills from his father, he would rather live somewhere more dry. The IceWings, on the other talon, had been told that his egg had come out while Tundra was on a mission, which was true, but that the dragonet hadn’t survived, which obviously wasn’t. Alba understood that his mother had had a good reason to leave him, but she could have given his egg to somebody other than the  _ Talons of Peace _ . They weren’t  _ all _ boring squid-brains, though. Cirrus the IceWing had taught him normal IceWing things and really wasn’t as grumpy towards Alba as he was towards, well, every other dragon. Before he was taken by Morrowseer, Nautilus would sometimes let Alba hang out/play/fool around with his son Squid, who had been grateful for company that didn’t beat him up, however strange-looking that company may be.

 

Alba landed outside the entrance cave at the same time as two haughty-looking IceWings. He wanted to get inside as soon as possible, but one of the IceWings stopped him.

“Who are  _ you _ ?” she asked in a disgusted tone. Alba winced. Years of this treatment still hadn’t prepared him for this.

“Alba,” he said.  _ Better get this over with quickly, _ he thought. “My, um, father was a SeaWing.”  _ The first IceWing/SeaWing dragonet since- _ he cut off that train of thought before it went to his least favourite subject.

“Oh,” the ice dragon said. “That must be  _ horrible _ . Come along, Winter.” She flicked her tail towards the dragon behind her.

“Um, it’s really not  _ that _ bad…” Alba said, but the female IceWing and the other one whose name must have been Winter had already disappeared into the mouth of the cave. Alba hung back, hesitant, assuming that those IceWings wouldn’t want to be accidentally associated with him by some other dragon.

“Alba,” at the sound of his name he whirled around and came face-to-face with Queen Coral of the SeaWings. “It’s been a while.”

“Oh, um, yes, it has, hello, your majesty,” Alba stuttered, surprised.

“Who’s this?” one of two younger SeaWing dragonets asked. There was another dragon too, a male SeaWing whom Alba assumed was one of the princes.

“This is Alba,” Queen Coral said. “Alba, this is Anemone, Auklet, and Turtle. I consider Alba an official citizen of the Kingdom of the Sea.”

“Why?” Anemone asked. “He’s not a SeaWing.” The tone she was using was really starting to annoy Alba.

“His father is Stingray,” Queen Coral explained.

“Stingray?” Alba suspected she was going to say something mean about his father, but another SeaWing came barreling out of the entrance cave and he took the opportunity to slip inside. He hadn’t been inside for five seconds before a loud voice assaulted his eardrums.

“Hello!” it exclaimed. “I’m Fatespeaker. I assume you’re Alba, right? The cool IceWing-y dragonet?”

_ Cool?  _ Alba thought.  _ Was that supposed to be a pun, or- _

“Oh, ha ha, cool… I didn’t mean to do that. But seriously, you’re  _ so _ awesome! I saw you before one time on the edges of the rainforest and I was just like ‘wow’ because your scales are such a nice shiny blue colour and you have cool webby things between your claws and you must be able to swim faster than other IceWings and oh, I’m rambling again, aren’t I?” Fatespeaker said quickly. It took Alba a moment to catch up.

“Yes, um, you are,” Alba said. He could feel a headache coming on.

“Sorry, I do that a lot, according to Starflight,” Fatespeaker said. “Here’s your welcome scroll and map.” As she handed over the scrolls, her claw brushed Alba’s and he was yanking Fatespeaker’s head sideways with a loud  _ snap _ -

“Alba? Are you okay?” his vision swam before refocusing on Fatespeaker.

“Yeah, it was nothing.” To tell the truth, he didn’t know  _ what _ it was. It just happened whenever he touched another dragon for the first time, and sporadically afterwards. Alba quickly tucked the scrolls under his wing. Fatespeaker was looking at another scroll.

“Okay… Alba, first tunnel on the left, second cave on the right. Your clawmates are Tamarin and Peregrine.” 

“Clawmates?” Alba echoed.

“The other dragonets you share a cave with,” Fatespeaker said. “Oh, and you should know that Tamarin is blind.”

“Okay, I’m going now,” Alba rushed down the first tunnel on the left. He turned quickly into the second cave on the right. There were two moss-covered stone ledges and a leaf hammock for beds. There were five scroll racks - two on either side of the doorway and one next to each bed. Alba stowed his map on the scroll rack next to a ledge and clambered onto the mossy bed with this welcome scroll. He looked for his own name and found it underneath ‘Copper Winglet’. The rest of his winglet was a MudWing named Sepia, a NightWing named Mindreader, a RainWing named Tamarin, a SandWing name Qibli, a SeaWing named Turtle, and a SkyWing named Peregrine. His mind kept drifting back to Tamarin.

_ A blind dragon, _ he thought.  _ This’ll be interesting. I wonder how she flies? _ He heard clawsteps outside and a pale green and yellow RainWing dragonet meandered into the cave.

_ That must be Tamarin,  _ he thought.

“Hello,” he said. Tamarin jumped.

“Oh, um, I didn’t know you were there,” Tamarin said.

“I’m Alba,” he climbed off the bed and as an afterthought added “I’m an IceWing. Well, half IceWing, half SeaWing.”

“Oh. I’m Tamarin. I can’t see, so can I touch your scales?” Tamarin asked.

“Go ahead,” Alba bit down on his forked tongue and braced himself against his ‘death vision’, as Squid had called it, but the vision didn’t come. Tamarin ran her talons over his spikes and wings.

“Your spikes must look really impressive,” Tamarin said. Streaks of pink appeared in her scales alongside the pale green and yellow.

“They do,” Alba couldn’t resist saying that. “Just one question, though.”

“What is it?” Tamarin moved her talons away.

“What do the colours of your scales mean?” Alba asked. “You were light green and yellow, and now there’s pink,”   
“Well, yellow or gold means excited or amused,” Tamarin explained. “Pale green is fearful, or nervous, I suppose, but acid green is sick. Red is angry, black is upset, orange is irritated, pink is happy, normal green is worried or displeased, blue is calm, indigo is prideful, dark purple is guilty or shameful, purplish-orange is confused, white is pain, crimson is either embarrassment or love, and grey is sadness.”

“How do you know this?” Alba asked. “You know, because you can’t actually see your scales.”

“My friend Kinkajou explained it to me, because she would tell me the colour of my scales and I wanted to know what they all meant,” Tamarin said. “Because sometimes I don’t know what my scales  _ say _ I’m feeling, but it’s sometimes different from what I’m  _ actually _ feeling.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Alba said. “You know, I read somewhere that blind dragons usually have better hearing and a better sense of smell than other dragons.”

“Really?” Tamarin’s scales changed colour and now she was indigo, pink, and gold. “I didn’t know that. RainWings don’t read,”

“I knew that,” Alba said. “I met some RainWings once before the NightWing Exodus. I grew up with the Talons of Peace.”

“Like the prophecy dragonets!” Tamarin said. “Um, what does exodus mean?”

“When a lot of dragons leave somewhere,” Alba explained.

“Huh,” Tamarin said. “Do you want to go to the prey center?”

“Prey center?” Alba was momentarily caught off-guard. He wasn’t used to being asked about doing things.

“Yeah, are you hungry?” As if it had been scripted, Alba’s stomach rumbled loudly.

“Apparently,” Alba said. Tamarin laughed. Alba climbed off his ledge and exchanged his scroll for the map. “The prey center is that way.”

“Are you pointing?” Tamarin asked innocently.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Alba said. “It’s to the right. I’ll guide you.”

“Thanks, Alba,” he brushed his wing against Tamarin’s and suddenly a RainWing was trapped under his claws. He plunged a Seawing narwhal spear through the dragon’s heart- pain coursed through his body as he jolted back to reality and slammed into a wall.

“Alba! What’s going on?” Tamarin asked. Her scales had changed to green and purple-orange - for worried and confused.

“I get headaches,” partially true. “I fell into a wall.”

“Are you okay?” Tamarin asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alba said. “Let’s go to the prey center.”

 

When Alba and Tamarin reached the prey center, it was filled with dragons and prey all running amok. Clay the MudWing was standing on a rock in the middle shouting random things along the lines of “We’re all going to eat you, prey! Just give up now!”

“It’s really loud in here,” Tamarin commented. Alba noticed that her scales were now pink with blue, but still a little bit of pale green, and green also dotted the edges of her wings.

_ She’s still worried about me, _ Alba realized. He also realized that he was worried about her, too. 

“Um, well, there’s a lot of SkyWings, MudWings, and SandWings chasing after prey,” Alba described the rest of the room to her. “There’s a stack of fruit by the river, and-”

“Did you say fruit?” the multicoloured dragonet’s ears perked up.

“Yeah, come on,” Alba hooked his wing over Tamarin’s and managed to successfully maneuver her over to a pile of brightly coloured fruit. “I’m going to catch a chicken or something, will you be okay here?” Tamarin nodded. Alba turned and ran into the fray, dodging tails and claws, trying his hardest not to touch any other dragons. His tail brushed a SkyWing and he saw himself sending frostbreath down her throat. Finally he managed to intimidate a SandWing out of the way and pounce on a chicken. He held it in his mouth, spread his wings, and flew back across the cave to Tamarin. Alba ate the chicken in two bites and watched Tamarin sink her teeth into a strange electric blue fruit.

“What’s that?” she jumped slightly.

“It’s a tangerry,” Tamarin said. “A cross between a tangerine and a blueberry.”

“Huh,” Alba plucked another tangerry from the pile and bit into it. An explosion of strange flavours assaulted his taste buds. He spat the fruit on to the ground.

“You don’t like it?” Tamarin asked.

“No,” Alba said. “It’s just… strange.”

“Oh,” Tamarin said. “Have you  _ ever _ had a fruit before?”

“Before today? No.” Alba said.

“Hello!” A NightWing had appeared next to Alba.

“What?” Tamarin asked. Her scales had turned purple-orange again. “Who is it?”

“She’s a NightWing,” Alba said. “I’m Alba, and this is Tamarin. She can’t see.”   
“I’m Mindreader,” the dragonet said.

“Hi,” Tamarin said. “Tangerry?” she held out another one of the fruits towards Mindreader’s general direction.

“Oh, thanks. You said you were Alba and Tamarin?” She took the fruit and bit into it.

“Yeah,” Alba said. Mindreader’s tail brushed his leg and he slammed Mindreader’s skull into the ground. Blood ran down her temple. She begged him to stop, but he did it again until he held a lifeless corpse- Alba sunk to the ground and let out a groan.

“Alba!” Mindreader exclaimed. Tamarin had turned green again.

“I’m fine,” Alba said. “Headaches are more common the louder it is or the more dragons there are.”

“You’re sure that you’re fine?” Mindreader asked. “We could go see Sunny or-”

“Yes, I’m  _ fine _ ,” Alba insisted.

“I’ll ask Starflight about headache cures later,” Tamarin said, ignoring Alba.

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” he hissed.

“Maybe some other RainWings would know what to do,” Mindreader suggested. “Seeing as it’s probably pretty common to accidentally run into trees.”

“I’m FINE!” Alba roared. It was mostly drowned out by the chaos of the prey center, but Mindreader and Tamarin definitely heard, along with some other dragons. Alba turned and stalked out of the prey center. He could feel dragons staring at him. Alba swept into his cave, curling up on his ledge with a random scroll that he had grabbed from one of the ‘free reading’ racks. He became aware of a SkyWing looking at him from the other ledge. Alba pretended not to notice and eventually the red dragonet got up and left the cave. When Tamarin came back to the cave with mindreader guiding her, Alba faked sleep to avoid them.

“I’ll see you tomorrow in our small group-discussion class,” Mindreader’s voice said. Small group-discussion class?

_ Oh, right,  _ Alba thought.  _ I completely forgot that Mindreader is in my winglet. _ Eventually, he fell asleep, and a nightmare hit him almost immediately. He was back with a RainWing under his claws and with a jolt he realized that it  _ wasn’t _ Tamarin as he had first thought.  _ This _ RainWing was male and wasn’t blind. Alba didn’t know  _ who _ it was.

 

But the strangest part was that this vision had come when he touched Tamarin, so the vision should have been of  _ her _ . Who was this mystery dragon, and why did he replace Tamarin?


End file.
